The present invention relates to a connector connected with a mating connector mounted on an object such as a board or the like, especially to a connector which has a rotatable actuation lever and which can lock a connection between the mating connector and the connector by rotating the actuation lever.
Connectors of this type are disclosed in, for example, JPA 2009-193916 and JPA 2010-67378, which are incorporated herein by references. Each of the disclosed connectors comprises an actuation lever having an actuation portion. Under a connection state where the connector is connected with the mating connector, the actuation portion of the actuation lever is positioned in the immediate vicinity of a board. Therefore, it is difficult to directly actuate the actuation portion. In order to easily actuate the actuation portion, an actuation tag is attached to the actuation lever.
Under the connection state, the actuation portion of the actuation lever is positioned in the immediate vicinity of SMT terminals of contacts of the mating connector mounted on the board. Therefore, there is a problem that a short circuit may occur between the actuation lever and the SMT terminal or between the actuation lever and a conductive pattern formed on the board. This problem is becoming increasingly serious in a low-profile connector.
The actuation tags are indispensable to the connectors disclosed in JP A 2009-193916 or JP A 2010-67378. However, the actuation tag may be an obstacle depending on the conditions such as a use of the connector or a mounting space.